Five Loves of Ryan Wolfe
by screaming-poetically
Summary: Five pairings that could happen. Ryanvarious. Crossover with CSI:NY.


**Fandom:** _CSI: Miami_ with crossover from _CSI: NY_  
**Title:** Five Loves of Ryan Wolfe  
**Rating:** FRT  
**Characters:** Ryan Wolfe/various pairings  
**Content Warning:** Slash, spoilers for "No Man's Land" and "Man Down" for _CSI: Miami_.  
**Summary:** Five pairings that _could_ happen.  
**Author's Note:** Written for iluvroadrunner6 in response to the Five Pairings Meme.  
**Disclaimer:** The names of all characters contained herein are the property of Anthony Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS and Alliance Atlantis. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.

Lindsay Monroe

Ryan packed the notes he had compiled during the serial killer case into a collection of files, and set those on the table in the break room. He shrugged on his jacket. This case had been one of the most difficult and challenging of any he had this far encountered, and not just from a CSI's point of view. It hurt, seeing the emotional damage.

A sound from the doorway made him come back from his thoughts. He nodded at the fellow CSI who stood in the room with him. Lindsay Monroe had to be one of the most agreeable people he had ever met.

"So, you're leaving then? I must say, it was…really nice, having you around Ryan."

"Well, despite the whole serial killer thing, I had a good time up here – and getting to know you is high up on my list. It'll take some time getting used to, Miami I mean, working without you."

"Contrary to popular belief, Officer Wolfe, cellphones can be a good thing," she said, handing him her card.

Ryan watched Lindsay walk away and took a deep breath. That was some kind of woman.

Eric Delko

"You can see him now," Calleigh said. There was a slight waver in her voice as she spoke the words, and Ryan knew that she was on the verge of tears. He didn't want to ask, he should stop himself, he should—

"Is he, you know, how—"

"The bullet's still lodged in his temporal lobe. There might be brain damage. We won't know until he wakes up. Just go, Ryan. You need to be there," Calleigh replied softly.

Almost as if no time had passed, and later Ryan would have no recollection of the walk from Calleigh to Delko's hospital room, he stood next to Eric's bed. The bandage that was circled around his temple was an all too unfriendly reminded to Ryan of how close Delko had come to death. Of how close he had come to losing his friend.

And it surprised Ryan that he had come to see Delko as his friend, because there were so many times when something had come between them. Speedle, who was constantly in the way, even as a dead man. Natalia and Calleigh and even, Ryan had to admit, his own penchant for saying too much when he shouldn't say anything. But Delko was always there, this one constant in his life, and who was _he_ to question it?

As Ryan couldn't stay here. He just couldn't, and he felt weak for it. He turned and started to walk out of the room, but then he stopped and turned back quickly, if only for a moment. He stood silently for a moment with his arms crossed across his chest.

"You'll be okay, man."

Calleigh Duquesne

"Shit," said Ryan, examining his shirt in the locker room. He couldn't believe that Natalia hadn't seen him when she was turning the corner – the walls were made of glass, for God's sake. And that coffee was _really hot_. And this was his favorite shirt.

"Ryan, did I just hear you swear? And I always thought that you didn't believe in that sorta thing." The brightness in Calleigh's voice was something Ryan had quickly gotten used to, something he actually come to enjoy. He found it attractive, in a strange sort of way—

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it's just that…my shirt," he finished lamely.

Calleigh came around the bench that divided the lockers into two rows and stood in front of him. As she examined the damage, Ryan really wished that he hadn't said anything at all. Being alone with Calleigh made him nervous in the worst sort of way.

Natalia Boa Vista

"It was the worst date I've ever been on in my life," Natalia seethed. "I mean, it can't get much worse than him asking the waitress out while I'm sitting _right there_. And then, honestly, he had the nerve to ask me into his place."

Ryan had been listening to this for over an hour at a bar that Delko had recommended to him once. And while the drinks were good – extraordinarily good, actually – he really didn't want to listen to Natalia talk about her bad date. Ryan loved being the guy that people came to with their problems, because he was a good person, but he didn't like experiences like this.

After ten minutes he always felt like cutting his own dick off with a kitchen knife.

"Natalia," he interrupted. "Honestly, it's not worth it. Forget it. Knock back a few more, and be confident that you'll find someone better."

Maxine Valera

Valera rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she walked towards the door. Who would show up at her apartment at midnight, she thought crossly. This was her time to sleep. And, of course, her time to fret and mope over how she had been temporarily suspended from the lab. _Reinstatement pending._

"Ryan."

"Valera, listen, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I really need to tell you—"

"Second to last, Wolfe. You're the second to last person I want to see, the first being my former boyfriend Jack Wickham. It was a disgraceful relationship and I regret it completely," Valera said.

Ryan was silent a moment, his hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets. While normally Valera would've enjoyed seeing him quirm because of what had happened earlier – because she had been suspended – Ryan was just such a nice guy. It was hard to be mad at him for long.

"I'm sorry, Maxine. Really. I never meant for any of this to happen," he said finally.


End file.
